


Werewolves?  What werewolves?

by eringobraugh007



Series: Werewolf!Steve [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Plot, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Awesome Pepper Potts, Developing Relationship, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Minor Thor/Jane/Darcy, My First AO3 Post, Nick Fury Swears, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Tony Angst, Werewolves, dubious knotting consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eringobraugh007/pseuds/eringobraugh007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is acting strange, and Tony's going to figure this sh*t out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He had no idea how they got here.

Alright, he might have provoked Steve a little more than he should have. As much as he was right all the time, Tony was known to make slight miscalculations from time to time. 

Ever since they met Tony has tried his best to get an less than polite reaction out of Steve. It was always "Yes Ma'am," "No, Sir," "Please," "Thank you," and the worst one of all, "Mr. Stark." No matter how many times or ways he said, "Call me Tony," the response was a myriad of polite ways to say "No." 

He wanted to see Steve riled up and aggressive or at least visibly annoyed. All he got were a few intense looks and that odd sniffing thing Steve did around him. (Consequently he's changed his deodorant, shampoo, toothpaste, and other toiletries many times but no matter what he uses Steve always seems to have a reaction to how he smells. Whenever he mentions it to Pep she just smiles.)

\----

Tony has noticed other things about Steve...

When they're suited up he knows Steve has his back. Steve is always there when you need him. He may be one of the youngest and newest members of the team but Steve is their leader and in a team of heroes he stands out. That's saying something. It sometimes surprises Tony because he can't believe somebody so polite and clean cut can get all of them to shut up and listen without pissing them off or sending some people into a bitch fit. 

Which reminds him never to call Thor a bitch when he gets like that...at least not to his face. Luckily Steve was around to pull Thor off of him. He's not sure what Steve said but whatever it was Thor apologized quickly then leered at him. Oddly enough the leering wasn't an unusual occurrence, but the part where Steve cleared his throat and Thor's leer turned into a sheepish expression did. 

Come to think of it, Thor hasn't been around that much lately. He kinda misses their flirting sessions - especially the ones that make Jane laugh so hard she's rolling on the floor. On the other hand Steve has been in a better mood since it stopped.

\-----

It's subtle but Steve has been trying to avoid him when they're not in uniform. At least he has since they ran into that weird dog-creature that bit Captain America and peed on Iron Man's suit. By the time Steve's fever broke (and Thor stopped laughing every time he looked at Tony's leg) Steve had started to pull back.

The excuses were all plausible until you added them up. Like elementary math: 2 + 2 = Steve must not be in a room with Tony unless things are blowing up or Tony is being attacked...well maybe that rated slightly higher on the math scale than simple addition. 

In any case Tony got so sick and obsessed about Steve not being there that he somehow forgot the way Steve acted when he was around. The out of character things like glares when Tony sat too close to Natasha, full body hugs that were accompanied by a cheek rubbed against his head, and most of all the intense look on his face when Tony did anything remotely nice for other people. Not like the dopey look he used to get. Nothing like the dopey look. 

The new look made Tony uncomfortable and uncomfortably hard. Steve's eyes seemed to glow when he used his new intense look. He could swear he saw flecks of gold or yellow when Steve looked at him that way, and Steve looked like he was about to jump up and do something...do Tony. But it was Steve so that couldn't be right.

Tony decided it was time for him to enact Operation: Male Bonding Via Strip Club. Or maybe just call the twins to see if they were free Friday night. 

\-----

Tony has banned himself from using the following in his vocabulary: twins, strippers, and male bonding (well bondage because apparently Freud decided that it would be a great time to make substitutions.) Tony had no idea he rambled when he was nervous, and he had no idea that he would be physically incapable of stopping himself from talking to Steve about the joys of sex. Tony's pretty sure some of the stuff he talked about weren't even on the internet.

...He also had no idea Steve could turn that shade of red. 

Hell, he had no idea he could turn that shade of red. 

What Tony needed was a new plan of attack. Something that required more clothing and thought, while at the same time entailed less explaining of certain sexual proclivities. Maybe it was time to get some assistance...


	2. Chapter 2

\----

...or not.

When he asked Pep for advice about what to do she inevitably asked him, "Well Tony, what have you done so far?"

Never ever explain to anybody how you accidentally gave Captain America a sex talk that started off with bondage and somehow trailed into a discussion about the pros and cons of sounding. A one-sided discussion. A very lengthy, long-winded, detailed, one-sided discussion. 

At least Pepper gave him a suggestion...after she stopped laughing.

\-----

He wasn't sure if Pepperpot was actually trying to be helpful or if she was trying to get him to do something even more embarrassing but Tony decided that he would give it a shot.

Unfortunately getting Steve in the same room with him was proving to be difficult (how can you lock yourself in together when you can't even get any time together?) Steve just kept getting more and more polite. Tony didn't know that could happen.

As a last ditch effort (or really - since he was still unsuccessful three weeks later and Pepper took pity on him) Steve tried an entirely different approach. Pepper said he would get results if he just spent more time with other people.

And she was right.

The less time Tony spent trailing after Steve the more he saw Steve. Steve had also stopped being polite...well he was less polite anyways. At least to the people Tony was spending time with. Which made it more difficult to find people to spend time with.

Thor had taken to running off with Jane and Darcy to 'see' the world. It would have been more believable if they actually left their room. Which reminds him to add some soundproof material to it the next time they come up for air.

The last time he tried to hang out with Fury the man just looked over at him, shook his head and said, "Oh hell no." 

Natasha threatened to kill him if he didn't stop bothering her. Although she did come back to apologize later, which was pretty surprising, she told him she was going on vacation and promptly disappeared for a few weeks with Clint.

And Bruce...well the less said about that encounter the better.

\-----

For all that he wanted to get Steve to stop being polite and start being aggressive (or at least shout 'shut up' just once), he doesn't seem to be succeeding. He has been able to get Steve to hang around him a little more. It's only an extra five or ten minutes here and there...he'd count it as the start of an upward trend except it doesn't make him feel better. The extra few minutes just remind him of all the time Steve isn't there.

He can't seem to figure out what he's doing or why he's so obsessed with getting Steve to react. Why is he so invested in this quest for Steve's time? Whatever the reason is - it's starting to affect his work. 

He hasn't completed any real work in weeks. The most productive things he has done is giving his liver a workout and get people to avoid him.

Even Pepper is diving into her work at Stark Industries.

\----

Maybe he just needs to get laid.

\-----

After a week of moping around and avoiding people (who were in turn avoiding him), Tony decides it's time to go out and have some fun. He wants to forget about the Steve situation and the side order of weird that comes with it.

He's going to lose himself in some good alcohol and a warm body...maybe even a few warm bodies.

On his way out he calls Pepper to let her know he won't be answering his cell until tomorrow morning at the very least. They talk for a few moments about Stark Industries and his plans for the night. Pepper ends the call with a quick, "Condoms are in the first aid kit" before she hangs up on him.

And that's when he confirms that Steve's hearing is better than ever.

\-----


	3. Chapter 3

Like so many things in life, he's back to the start.

And maybe he did know how they got here...he just didn't realize it would take so long to change things, and once they changed -- well the phrase faster than the speed of light came to mind.

One moment he was telling Steve about his plans to go out and have a little fun (which was difficult with Steve basically stalking him and herding him into a corner) the next he was on his back with Steve's mouth fused to his.

It was a little disconcerting for Tony, standing one second then feeling the floor underneath him in less time than it takes to blink once.

It was also the best thing that's ever happened to him. Even better than the first time Iron Man flew. 

Steve's body was flush against his own. He can hear the moans he's making. God. Tony's pretty sure he's going to come in his pants if he doesn't do something quickly.

Each time he tries to push Steve away so he can tell him it's time to go somewhere more comfortable, Steve growls at him. He fucking growls at him. Nips him on the lips, and dives back for more. Who knew how sexy that would be. He can feel Steve's grasp on him get tighter when he pushes. There's no way he'll be bruise free tomorrow.

Somewhere some part of him is excited about seeing the marks Steve leaves on him.  
\----

When Steve's mouth leaves his and starts to leave a trail of kisses and bites down his neck he blurts out, "Bed" then yelps when Steve's teeth bite down harder in response. Before he can even process what's happening he's over Steve's shoulder getting jostled as Steve leaves the living room in a hurry. There's one strong arm holding his thighs against Steve's chest and another one kneading his ass.

He almost feels like he's flying when Steve throws him onto the bed in the guest room. He grunts when Steve lands on top of him. This time Steve isn't holding him down, he's ripping Tony's shift off and shredding up his favorite dress pants like they're made of paper. The only reaction he seems to be capable of making is kissing Steve back.

Somehow Steve gets them undressed without any help from Tony. Tony's breath catches when Steve pushes his legs apart and lays between them.

Everything turns a little grey when he grinds down against Tony.  
\-----

Steve's kisses get dirtier and dirtier. His tongue thrusts in and out of Tony's mouth in a manner that leaves no room for interpretation. He wants Tony and Tony knows it, revels in it. He sucks Steve's tongue and tangles his own with it.

He can feel Steve's cock leaking as he moves his hips against Tony's. The feel of Steve's cock rubbing against his is...just not enough so he reaches down to press them together but before he can wrap his hand around them Steve grabs his wrist and holds it on the bed above their heads. He grabs Tony's other wrist and brings it up as well, transferring both of them into the same hand.

Now Tony knows he's not quite as big as Steve, but he's never really thought about the size of Steve's hands until now. He can't pull out of that steel grip. Steve's other hand trails down the side of his torso then makes a detour to his ass grabbing a handful and pulling him up to get more friction.

\-------

The first words Steve says to him that night are, "Leave them" when he lets go of Tony's wrists. Then there are two, not just one, hands on Tony's ass. They alternate between squeezing and kneading the flesh under them, pulling Steve's body closer when they're still.

Whenever Steve's mouth drifts away from his it's attached to his neck, licking, sucking, kissing, biting him. He's under assault, he's under Steve, and he's...coming, arching up and freezing at the same time. His mouth opens wide to scream or yell, but there's no sound. Just white noise rushing in his ears.

His hands reach out above him blindly, seeking something to grab onto, something, anything to cling to but finding only sheets and a pillow. He needs something sturdier, something that will anchor him to this place, this time. 

He startles when Steve's hands grasp his, tangling their fingers together.

\----

Steve slowly makes his way down Tony's body leaving a trail of saliva and hickey's. He stops for a few moments to lap at Tony's nipples while Tony just lays there trying to catch his breath but not quite succeeding. 

By the time Steve reaches his belly their hands have disentangled, Tony's drifting down to loosely grasp Steve's shoulders and Steve's returning to grope his ass. He sighs as Steve's tongue licks the come off of his stomach. His muscles are loose and heavy and his eyes keep drifting shut.

Steve's hands slide down the back of his thighs and firmly pressed against the back of his knees. Tony bent and spread his knees apart in response. Steve pulled away slightly then turned his attention to Tony's left thigh, licking down towards Tony's body.

Tony moans as Steve leans in to...scent him. Steve was sniffing at him, growling softly, nudging at Tony's cock and balls with his nose. He feels Steve's tongue licking softly at his skin. Licking lower, and lower, closer to his hole. He can feel himself clench at the thought of what Steve was going to do to him.

\-----

Just when he thinks Steve will lick at his ass, Steve manhandles him onto his stomach, pushes and pulls Tony's body as if he's modeling clay. As Tony looks down at the pillow below him he finds himself thinking that if there's going to be a cock in his ass there had better be lube somewhere in his future. He turns his head to let Steve know, because he knows if Steve hurts him then Steve will never forgive himself...or at the very least it will be awhile before he can talk Steve into fucking him again. Tony's thoughts drift off when he feels Steve's breath against his lower back.

Steve grabs Tony's thighs again and pulls them further apart, then run up the backs of them to pull apart Tony's cheeks. Steve leans closer to him and starts to lap at his asshole. He can feel the tongue brushing and gliding over his hole. The sounds he hears are almost obscenely loud. He can't help himself, he pushes back to feel more, have more, have Steve inside of him. 

And Steve responds with the growl that is becoming more and more familiar to him, arousing because he's pretty sure that means Steve wants him as much as he wants Steve. He feels Steve's tongue press harder against his hole, finally pushing into him. Just like that he's being fucked open by Steve, for Steve.

\-----

Steve pulls back slightly and Tony hears a wet noise followed by a soft pop of some kind. He feels one of Steve's fingers rub at his hole then press into him. It's a little rough, and not quite wet enough but he still presses his body back against the finger. He loves how big Steve's hands are.

Steve's head is resting against one of his cheeks, he can feel Steve panting against him. Steve pulls the finger out and he can hear that wonderful noise again, he knows that Steve is sucking on his own fingers to get them wet. Steve presses both fingers against him and this time it takes more effort for them to slide into him. He may be something of a playboy, but it's been awhile since he's had sex with a man. And longer still since he's bottomed.

Steve asks if he has anything to make it easier, that saliva isn't enough for this, and he's a lot bigger than his fingers. Tony's hips jerk at that. He really can't help himself from moaning either. All the while Steve's fingers keep pressing further and further in.

He manages a quick, "In the drawer" before he comes clenching madly around Steve's two fingers. Humping the air in front of him and pressing back against the fingers inside of him.

\----

Tony grins slightly when he feels Steve's fingers leave him. His eyes widen when he realizes that Steve's next move isn't going to be finger number three. He lets out a strangled moan when Steve rubs the tip of his cock over his asshole, gasps when Steve presses the tip in and pulls away. Over and over again, teasing Tony, making Tony's cock twitch with renewed interest.

Steve grabs one side of his hips and jerks Tony back against him making Tony cry out when Steve's cock is shoved into him. It feels incredibly huge and it surprises Tony that it hurts so much even after Steve took some time to get Tony' ass open and wet for him. Steve is huge...and with each hard thrust he gets deeper. Tony can barely breath.

And then Steve's cock is filling him completely and it takes all he's got to stay aware of what's happening. Then it hits him, why the fuck is he even trying?


	4. Chapter 4

When Steve starts to come, Tony clenches tightly around the cock inside him. He never wants this to end.

They both collapse on the bed, Steve's weight pressing him into the mattress below them. Tony's wiped out and right on top of the wet spot. Just when he's getting ready to complain he realizes that Steve is still hard and still coming. And damn that must have been one hell of an orgasm to get him not to notice this earlier.

Steve's arm wraps around his waist and pulls him closer and Steve's hips start to move slowly against him. He can hear Steve's soft grunts, which almost match the spurts of come Tony imagines are filling him. Tony's content to stay where he is, the wet spot barely even registers over the sensations of Steve wrapped around him and filling him completely.

He hears Steve gasp and start to whisper before he feels it. His ass is being stretched, not by fingers or a wayward tongue but by a cock. A cock that's been inside him for quite awhile. Stretching that should not be happening this late in the game. 

He's about to pull away and yell at Steve when he understands the soft stream of words Steve has been babbling.

"...cantstopsorrysosorrydontknowwhatshappeningdontwanttohurtyoupleaseimsosorrytonygodtonycantmakeitstopiloveyouicanthelpitimsosorrytonysosorrycantstopthis..."

and just like the feeling in his ass, there doesn't seem to be an end to it.

\----

Tony stays still for a few moments, gathering his thoughts (and trying not to freak out about the...well...it must be some sort of animal knot in his ass). Steve's non-stop whispers of apology are slowly abating but the grip around Tony's waist hasn't let up. The stretching has stopped so at least that's something...but they're stuck together. And while Tony doesn't actually mind having Steve this close, this long...well, he'd really like to know how long it's going to last. 

Something wet drops down onto his neck and when Steve wipes it off he realizes that Steve is either sweating really hard or crying. 

God he hopes that's sweat.

Steve lets out a watery sounding chuckle and says, "Not entirely."

Oops. "How's everything going back there Cap?"

"I'm a little...I don't know how to explain it. Don't tell Pepper this but I feel like such a girl. There are all these emotions running through me right now. Part of me feels horrible for this thing and how I hurt you...but..."

"But?"

"..Well...another part of me can't wait to do it over and over again. Tony, it's like I was a different person before this. I was a little obsessed with you and I wanted to be with you, but now I...all I can say is that you're mine. Even if I have to stalk you and Iron Man for the rest of our lives."

Oh. "Oh."

He had no problem with that whatsoever. 

And maybe that was the scariest thing of all.

\-----

"Are you in any pain?"

"Surprisingly no, but I do reserve the right to change that opinion tomorrow when I start re-discovering muscles I haven't heard from in awhile." 

"Is this okay? I mean I could stop...er...moving?"

Tony had to think about that a moment. He felt really good, and fuller than ever. Steve's hips kept slowly grinding against Tony's body, and Tony could swear he felt every spurt of come. His cock kept trying to get hard but the rest of his body kept saying not on your life. In a way it was ruining his so called sex life since there was no way Tony was ever going to give this up. But even then he knew that it wouldn't be too much longer before it felt like Steve was crushing him, before the wet spot became annoying.

"It's really good, but we're going to have to find a new position.   
My muscles are starting to cramp. And besides, I think I might actually be able to fall asleep with you still inside me." That would be pretty awesome, at least Tony thinks so.

Steve hauls (well gently pulls but Tony's starting to get tired and grumpy) him firmly against Steve's chest and maneuvers them around until they're on their sides. Steve kisses the back of his neck and sniffs at his hair. 

Tony loves the feel of Steve's arms around him, the feel of Steve's nose against his ear. He should be annoyed by Steve's breathing sounding so loud. He should be, but the only feeling he can muster up is one of satisfaction. Hearing Steve breathe is reassuring, and soothing.

The last thing that passes his mind is that Steve is still coming inside him.

He falls asleep with a soft smile on his face.

\------

When he wakes up he's alone. It's hard to believe it but after opening his eyes and propping himself up on his elbows to look around the room he confirms his initial thought.

Tony is alone. 

He's been alone before and it's never really bothered him. Except that it does right now and this time it feels different. Not because he's sore and his muscles are stiff, not because he can feel the bruises all over his body, and not because he feels incredibly exhausted. There's an ache in his chest and it's not from the arch reactor. Must be indigestion...he really wants it to be indigestion, because the other option isn't something he's prepared for and he's pretty sure the medicine cabinet doesn't have a pill for that.

He flops back down onto the bed and stares at the ceiling. Maybe he should take a vacation. 

Tony shifts to his side and drifts back off to sleep thinking about places he could go or remote islands he could buy. Anything to get away from here and now.


	5. Chapter 5

The room is brighter when he wakes up again. He can smell breakfast and it makes his stomach growl. Tony blinks a few times before focusing on the nightstand in front of him. There's a plate full of food and a cup of coffee right next to it. He reaches over and takes a big gulp, then nearly chokes on it. Cold coffee just isn't his thing. Tony pokes at the food with a finger and determines that it too has been sitting there for awhile. He starts to lay down on his back when he feels the other body in the bed.

When he looks over he sees Steve sleeping peacefully. There's an empty plate on top of the nightstand next to Steve. He should have known or at least suspected Steve wouldn't leave. He turns over more so he can lay his head on Steve's chest. 

There are so many things running through his mind and he's not sure what's going on, and he has all these feelings making him nervous and unsure about this thing between them.

Then Steve turns to him and murmurs "I love you Tony." Tony wonders if this is how the Grinch felt when his heart grew. It hurts and it feels so good. Somehow this will work out. He might not have the blueprints for this but he's positive that Steve will give him a hand. He smiles to himself as he watches Steve sleep.

He decides that he'll buy Steve an island and they can both go on vacation.

He's heard rumors that married sex is awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kinkmeme a few years ago for this prompt: http://capkink.livejournal.com/810.html?thread=369962#t369962
> 
> Somehow, Steve gets infected with a virus that either makes him a werewolf or gives him a lot of wolf-like traits, e.g. even more enhanced strength, night vision, aggression, territorial pack mentality. I would love to see him struggling with the change, especially as these traits are so at odds with his gentlemanly nature, but him not quite being able to control himself around Tony, whom he views as his life mate.
> 
> Bonus points for possessiveness, Steve being very dominant in sex with Tony, and knotting.
> 
>  
> 
> The title for this is definitely an improvement from Werewolf!Steve which was what I always think of this story as.


End file.
